Flashes of a Future Possibility
by MeyRevived2
Summary: What if the Dragon of Earth that possesed Fuma before Kamui's choice would posses Kamui as well? if when possesed Fuma attempts to seduce Kamui what would it be like on the other way around? PWP


Disclaimer: X does not belong to me, Clamp came up with it, I merely play with their characters for my own enjoyment.

**Warning**: pwp! lemon! If you're not old enough to read this don't! if you don't like m/m pairing don't read this! No liky, no ready, no flamy!

Oh, and some OOC.

* * *

**Flashes of a Future Possibility**

Fuma threw the ball towards the ring. the orange sphere made a graceful half an arc and passed through the ring smoothly.

Fuma just loved that hardly audible sound of a smooth passing; the net rubbing against the ball's rough texture as it zooms through it. it was a Pavlov reaction of Fuma's to be happy when he hears that sound. If it was the sound of the ball hitting the board above the ring or the metallic bang of the ball against the ring before it passes through the ring Fuma knew he did not achieve his best potential. He is his high school's basketball star and as such he was an expert at those smooth arcs straight through the ring with amazing precision from whatever location on the court.

He was here in the school's basketball court while the rest of the pupils were deep in studies. As the high school's promising athlete, as the one who was responsible for five shiny golden trophies in the headmaster's cabinet he was allowed to skip class from time to time to practice. Most of the teachers only nodded at his reasons of absence, even encouraged him to keep working on his skills.

Fuma walked to the ball and picked it up from the floor. He took a glimpse at his watch and realized he haven't go much time to practice more before the next class. Soon it'll be recess and students who know he'll be here would flock into the court, that's something Fuma didn't want.

It's not that he didn't like their company, didn't appreciate the energy they spend on cheering for him or the glittering beaming pride and awe that filled the eyes they hang at him, Fuma just liked being alone.

The girls would flock here too, with their 'kyaaa!' and their 'oooo! Monou-kun/san/sempai' and that bold (Fuma would much prefer to call them 'crazy' then 'bold') bunch of girls a grade lower then him that keep hollering "merry me Monou!" at him. Those annoying bunch of idiots, they always do it when he bends down to pick the ball or wipes his forehead with his shirt's end or does something extremely appealing to them, god knows what makes them tick off like that.

Fuma hurried his pace towards the shower rooms thinking about the upcoming crowd and its dangers. He could stay here and practice a little in the half an hour he has left before recess but he was covered in sweat and he rather have a shower then get himself even wetter.

There was a nice thing to their high school's shower rooms, whether it was thought of in advance or a coincident, Fuma didn't know and didn't care, but if you stood in a certain point of the dressing room the mirror can reflect a good deal down the entrance hall without the one in the hall being able to see into the dressing room. This allowed Fuma to run to the toilets and finish his dressing there in case any stalker would appear in the helpful patch of mirror. He'll dress there where he can make sure no one's going to creep up on him. it's not what it seems, Fuma wasn't paranoid, he was experienced….

he stripped off of his sticky team uniforms. Kotori is going to make one of those annoying faces regarding their smell again when she'll put them into the washing machine. He sighed deeply like only a harassed brother could sigh.

As he grabbed his towel and bathing kit Fuma sensed no one around him to interrupt his wonderful silence. Nothing besmirched his serenity as water began pouring down on his body, nor when he rinsed himself thoroughly, applying a handsome deal of shampoo to his hair.

Kotori said that men abandon their hair and don't think it needs a different treatment then their bodies, she keeps picking on him to use some cosmetics on his spiky dry hair to get some moisture into it or it'll keep looking as ridiculous as it is now. Fuma didn't see what was wrong with his hair and he told her that but she only rolled her eyes and said that men are so oblivious to their own esthetics that it's frustrating.

He looked down at the bottle of shampoo she gave him and shrugged, adding another dose to his already foam covered head.

That's when he sensed it: there was someone else in the room, in the very shower room! Right behind him! Watching him! Fuma's rage flamed up in him like a dragon rearing itself off of the ground. He turned around to see who it is _this_ time, whoever it is they have some balls to just stand there and enjoy the view.

It was Kamui. Fuma blinked at the boy. Kamui stood there watching him with a little smile on his pretty face.

Kamui came back home after a six years absence. He left with his mother and a charming smile and returned without a mother, more mature, thinner, sadder, quieter and filled with secrets. Kamui spent most of his time pushing him and Kotori away from him as far as he could but he couldn't really, because he loved them and they loved him back.

Kotori was very excited about it, chirping on and on about how Kamui was softening and being nice again and how she fainted in the hospital and he caught her, and how they talked about indigo in the school library and how this and how that…..Fuma usually just fazed out of the conversation to think his own thoughts while she talked.

Kamui didn't really do anything special so far besides nearly giving Kotori a heart attack and getting badly hurt by god knows who and attracting weird southern boys that say they're his friend while he himself treats them like dirt.

Kamui didn't talk to him much, he never really spend some time just with him like he did with Kotori after she came back from their father's sick room in the hospital but Fuma didn't mind. If Kamui needed his time then time he'll get, as long as they'll get to be like it was six years ago in the end of it.

It suddenly disturbed Fuma that Kamui just stood there watching him and didn't even say hello. The purple gaze stayed steady on him most uncharacteristically to the Kamui that came back and didn't want to even look into their eyes.

Fuma took his time to gaze into the mauve deeps and saw something very different there; they were empty…no, not empty…vague? No, that's not the word, blank, dim, as if covered by something obscuring. Fuma found this gaze disturbing, even if it was placed in a face that was Kamui and so beautiful.

And that smile, what did it mean? He was watching him with a small, almost cunning smile! What's going on?

A heavy drop of foam covered shampoo leaked down Fuma's forehead straight into his eye sending searing pain through Fuma's head. He mumbled some unrepeatable words and hurried to wash his eye from the substance, his hair from the whole damned girls' cosmetics, when he remembered Kamui is still there.

He turned around to see that Kamui was still standing undisturbed. Only now the smile widened a bit to be more amused then cunning to Fuma's relief. Kamui now moved, he walked out of the shower room and into the dressing room, all this while he did not take his piercing strange eyes off of Fuma.

What was going on? What was the boy doing? What's with those eyes? what's with the smile? What's with this behavior? Fuma's head buzzed with questions, so many questions. He finished his shower, dried himself carelessly, wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and hurried to the dressing room.

Kamui stood there leaning against Fuma's locker as if it was the most normal thing to do; to lean against Fuma's source of dressing now that he's practically naked and stare at him as if to say "make me move". Fuma didn't know what was going on but he started feeling like he was pulled into something, whether it was a trap or not he didn't know. All he knew was that those eyes made something in him start and he didn't know what it was.

Sure Kamui was beautiful, the six years that passed since Fuma last saw him only served him good to inhance his magnificent appearance. And sure, he always kind of felt that he liked Kamui perhaps more then just his sister's childhood version of a boyfriend but he never quite put a finger on what it was that he felt more of.

But what is he thinking! Fuma shook his head slightly. he walked to his locker and the Kamui blocking it.

He stood in front of Kamui, the boy straightened the strange mauve gaze directly at Fuma's and smiled contently as if pleased with what he's done. That disturbing gaze, what was in it that wasn't Kamui?

"Kamui…I need my clothes from the locker….a-and it's mine, the one you're leaning on…" why is he stammering!

"are you sure you need them?"

eh! "…."

the cunning smile was back, a light danced in the strange dim eyes.

"K-Kamui….w-what?...is, is everything alright?"

Kamui didn't answer, instead he took his time examining the hardly dressed Fuma before him, his eyes missing not a spot on the exposed skin.

Fuma suddenly knew what it must feel like to be a stripper; knowing that every look directed at you has only one thought behind it and the nature of the thought making your exposed skin only more uncomfortable.

Fuma really could use a shirt and a pair of pants right now.

Just as he was about to say something Kamui touched him. he sent his delicate little finger and traced a short line across Fuma's muscular chest. He was playing 'connect the dots' with little drops of water that clung to Fuma's skin after he carelessly dried himself without really putting his mind into it.

Kamui discovered that when he connected the dots he gets a highly awkward Fuma quivering under his touch. He also discovered that something was starting to come to life under Fuma's towel. He examined the phenomena and the smile on his face widened from cunning to malicious.

Fuma himself was far too lost in the large rainbow of emotions that swept through him to think straight.

Kamui was touching him! Kamui was touching him and he liked it! Kamui was touching him and he liked it _this _much! Kamui was touching and he liked it _this _much and Kamui knew it! and Kamui liked it too….oh….my….god!

Kamui found more drops of water to examine now, these lay on Fuma's shoulder, right by his neck. Kamui raised himself to stand on tip toes, placed a gentle hand on Fuma's arm to stabilize himself and licked the few drops off. He _licked _them off, closing his eyes like he was eating ice-cream not licking something off of someone….

Fuma's head spun, what was going on! He didn't even want to think what was going on under his towel. Kamui seemed oblivious to it's meaning…hell who is he kidding! Kamui started it all! He was watching him naked in the shower! He was leaning against his locker to keep him from dressing! He was touching him! now he's licking things off of him! what's he doing now?

Kamui stayed on tip toes, straightening a fierce gaze at Fuma. He was nearing their faces, he was tilting his head back a little. he was demanding a kiss.

Did Fuma want to kiss him? of course he did! from the second he realized what Kamui was doing Fuma just wanted to grab the boy and take everything he could. Hormones raged through Fuma's body, his thoughts were vague when it came to anything that wasn't Kamui right here right now. He forgot about Kotori having 'dibs' on the boy, he didn't care about anything; he wanted Kamui and he had him now right before him ready for taking.

Fuma cupped Kamui's chin, taking another look at those strange eyes that actually disturbed him in their current state, then leaned forward until their lips met.

Kamui wrapped his arms around the larger teen, pulling Fuma to lean on him. an eager, hot mouth opened to Fuma, ready for anything. They kissed passionately, Kamui teasing Fuma over and over again to give him more, dare to do more.

Kamui did more then just wrapping his arms around Fuma, his hands began traveling across the exposed heating skin exploring to regions Fuma wasn't sure he should go so fast.

Two small gentle palms landed most nonchalantly on Fuma's rear, squeezing a bit. When Fuma tried to evade the touch it only led to a semi-thrust at the boy he was leaning on and that didn't seem to make Kamui stop, it only made it worse. Kamui opened his legs, allowing any of Fuma's future thrusts to be well placed ones.

Frozen by this sudden sweep of emotions and sensations in him, Fuma lost some of his initial passion; everything was going so fast, was this what Kamui really wanted? What was it with this look in his eyes? Fuma didn't feel like he was a part in an equal action, he felt like he was used and encouraged to these actions for Kamui's amusement. He was being seduced and not in a good way.

Then he felt delicate fingers touch the tip of his penis and every thought vanished from his mind completely. The fingers wrapped themselves gently around his member and began stroking, just in case Fuma still had any trace of a logical train of thoughts.

The pleasure made Fuma's head spin violently, made his leg want to give under him but he pulled himself together and Kamui into another passionate kiss. The fingers didn't leave, they only stroke a little gentler now as if knowing he might push the bigger teen over the edge before his time.

He didn't care anymore if Kamui wasn't behaving like himself, he didn't care if this out of the blue thing made no sense and should mean it's wrong, he didn't care if the look in those eyes should alert him of danger, he didn't care about anything. His fingers fumbled with Kamui's pants' zipper and undid it.

he earned himself a treat now for being such a good boy, didn't he?

Kamui pulled himself as high as he could until he reached Fuma's ear, then began to gently and most erotically lick it. he traced the outer shell, nipping gently from time to time and planting silent kisses from the ear down his neck. A deep moan told him he did right.

Fuma hooked his fingers on the pants and underwear waistband, pulling both down in one go. He lingered down there for a while, staring up at Kamui's body, suddenly something stopped in his storm of hormones and actions. Fingers ran through his hair, pulling his eyes to the possessed mauve deeps. Obeying silently, Fuma stood up and placed himself better between Kamui's exposed legs again.

Fuma buried his face in Kamui's shoulder, showering the silken skin with kisses, tracing them from the long delicate neck to the soft warm lips. The smaller boy's fingers worked on the tight knot that held the towel in place until the fuzzy fabric loosened up and dropped to the floor redundant and forgotten.

There was something the boy brought with him here, something he got the first thing when he suddenly found himself without control over his own body.

Kamui was walking in the city with Sorata and he had passed a pharmaceutical shop by. All of a sudden he felt his body loosening and detaching itself from him. from then on all he, Kamui Shiro, could do was to watch himself from the side acting under an entity that one day might harbor his body for ever or go and stay in another's.

As if he didn't hear any of the kansai monk's words of question about his acts, Kamui walked into the shop and purchased a tube of lubricant. He unwrapped It from the little paper envelop they handed it in and slipped the tube into his back pocket. Then he simply walked out nonchalantly and vanished high to the building tops in one hop, leaving the dragon of heaven behind him bewildered. Even if Sorata saw what Kamui bought he still would be left oblivious and puzzled.

Now Kamui sent his hand to the tube down on the floor with the pants that held it so far and unscrewed the top. He had to do this quickly before the pause in stimulations and sensations snap Fuma out of the trance he managed to work him into. He quickly lubricated himself, then began applying the liquid to Fuma's member, massaging it lightly and making the older teen take a sharp breath in pleasure. Fuma melted under the touch again, landing a hand on the locker by Kamui to steady himself under the pleasure. He moaned Kamui's name while the boy played with him.

Fuma didn't bother trying to think anymore. somewhere in him he was still aware of his acts and the acts of his new lover. He knew what Kamui was helping him to, he knew where Kamui was guiding his hard member to and he didn't stop himself. His feelings for Kamui cleared until the act made complete sense.

He raised the boy off of his feet and supported him against the locker, slowly lowering him until he was completely inside Kamui.

Kamui didn't even flinch not even under the pain of penetration, in fact, he seem to have gained some pleasure out of it.

There was a breathless moment as Kamui tilted his head back in pleasure it sent into him. Fuma thrust himself deeper, feeling he is sucked into the blissful heat, into Kamui.

They started a fixed rhythm Fuma thought would sustain him for enough time to make Kamui enjoy this as well, he had to work very hard to steady himself on this calm rhythm and not lash out and burn with his passion like his body begged to.

Kamui was moaning, moving against him to draw Fuma in deeper and deeper with every thrust, the slim body dancing in the act. One arm he wrapped around Fuma's neck, drawing the boy into passionate kisses from time to time. the other lay on Fuma's behind, encouraging and stimulating.

Not forgetting his lover, Fuma wrapped his hand around Kamui's member, working a rhythm to match his body's thrusts into the boy. Soon Kamui was moaning louder, his breath heavy, his face flushed. Fuma looked at the beautiful face in this state and his heads spun again; just the sight of this could tip him over the edge. But he saved himself for Kamui, he didn't want to sink into the wild passion that ran amok inside him might he hurt the delicate boy.

Kamui knew this, as this entity that took over him could read his twin star's every thought, and what Fuma didn't know is that wild passion is just what he wanted.

He reached to nip at Fuma's ear again, remembering the keen reaction for it earlier. Once Fuma's attention was somewhat gained through the veil of pleasure Kamui dealt another sensuous little lick and whispered "take me harder Fuma, faster".

If Fuma had his thoughts wiped away by passion before then it was nothing in comparison to the burst of passion that swept him now. He didn't care anymore about the consequences of his actions on Kamui for the boy asked for it just this moment. He lashed out powerfully, taking fast powerful thrusts into the boy, claiming Kamui his, taking everything he could. He hurried the pace of his strokes on Kamui's member as well, feeling it reach it's limits under his fingers.

They fought to silence themselves when they came until only moans and restrained shouts of pleasure escaped them in their climax. They were dancing, lost in their pleasure and they couldn't care about anything out the two of them, they were one in this special moment and no one could stop that.

The moment had passed leaving them to regain control on their breaths and their bodies.

Fuma found himself pushed away and detached. He received a small kiss and a happy little smile before Kamui cleaned himself with the discarded towel, put his clothes on and simply vanished away out of the shower rooms. He only gave Fuma quick look before disappearing out the door.

Fuma stood there frozen in shock; Kamui just split without a word! He would have chased after him if he wasn't still naked in the state he was now and recess having started about five minutes ago.

He stood there slowly gaining control over his mind again and looking down at himself…he needed a shower again damn it.

Once Fuma was back in his clothes and in the school itself he walked the study halls and hallways, looking for the boy to talk to him, maybe talk to Kotori if that's a good idea at all. What would he tell her!

Then he saw them sitting at their desk in their classroom, they were reviewing their homework for their next lesson. Kamui looked…..like himself, shy and restrained and frozen around Kotori who did her best to coo around him and get some sort of softness or familiarity out of him.

Fuma looked at them like that for a moment and thought that he's seeing things differently now as if some kind of obscuring lens was removed from his eyes. Kotori loved Kamui and she was his little sister whom he's not supposed to hurt. and Kamui….Kamui was….

Straightening his gaze at him! Fuma walked into the classroom without even noticing it and now Kotori and Kamui raised their eyes to him.

Kamui's eyes! They were clear again and the look in them was the usual restrained affection as always. Nothing of the clouded with lust mauve gaze, nothing of the cunning spark that pulled him closer into him, as if that was one Kamui and this is another!

He probably forgot it all, probably doesn't know what happened. Fuma got that sometimes; times he'd black out and remember nothing of that happened with the people around him getting into panic because he was doing something really weird while he was 'away'.

There was nothing left of their secret love making in the shower rooms, nothing of the dance they did together, nothing of that warmth and passion, all gone and wiped out.

Fuma felt the earth shake under his feet.

Kotori looked away from her silentbrother and returned her attention to the math's problem she and Kamui had for homework, she managed to pull Kamui's attention to it all again.

Fuma found himself to be just standing there in silence like some statue, what was he doing here if it was all over?

It didn't matter, it was gone, over and done with. Fuma turned his back to them and left the classroom to be on his own way.

(end)


End file.
